


Petty

by Snow



Category: You Oughta Know (Song)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Shadows (the_afterlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/gifts).



> Thanks to SteelNeko for the beta.

Hi.

It's me.

I didn't mean to call during dinner.

I'm not sorry I did.

Look, _no_, I _don't_ hate her.

I hate you.

You thought I'd just keep accepting everything, and be there for you if you broke up with her, or just got bored?

Like hell.

No, I'm serious.

I've put my life on hold for you enough while you crawled back into the closet, while you denied that we'd ever been anything.

That's not who I am.

No, I'm not fucking _drunk_.

I've always loved myself, you know?

Pride isn't some abstract concept. It's about accepting yourself, which you don't.

And no, I'm not fucking calling you because I want to get back together.

I called you to let you know that I'm keeping your DVD set of The West Wing.

No, I get to be petty. It's my prerogative.

What, one second you tell me you're thinking of marrying her, and the next you want me to suck your cock? I don't think so.

_While_ she's waiting for you at the dinner table?

Don't you think she'll notice when you don't return?

You might not be a decent human being, but I am. I'm not going to do that to her.

I'm also not going to let you do that to me.

Not again.

No, that's not how it works.

I'm sorry.

You made your choice. _Without_ giving me any say in it.

But I get a say in it now.

And I'm telling you to go back to your fucking picket fence and those imaginary little kids you had planned.

Sarah's waiting for you.

She's a lovely girl.

She deserves better.

But you know what?

So did I.

So _do_ I.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
